Of Love & Hate
by Devils-Wolf
Summary: When Hermione meets her Ex, she must find a way to deal with him. Will Draco agree to help her?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fic in english, so if you like it and want me to continiue translating this, review! And I need a beta-reader, because my written English is rather bad (I think)! Anyway, I really would like some reviews. When I first wrote it, people liked it and I got many reviews. I just wanted to know what you guys think, that's why I translated it. The original fic is now 22 chapters long and will be much longer then this!  
  
*+*+*  
  
Chapter one *** Damian Langer ***  
  
After Hermione had shown her house to Harry and Ron the three of them sat on Hermione's bed and talked.  
  
"I have to go to the market, because my Mum forgot to buy butter. Do you wanna come with me?", Hermione asked the boys.  
  
"Alright", Harry said. He and Ron didn't know what to do and they wanted to go out and look around.  
  
*+*+*  
  
After they had left the market, where Hermione had bought the butter, they saw a tall boy coming towards them.  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned red.  
  
"Who is this?", Ron asked.  
  
She seemed embarrassed but answered: "It's Damian Langer. He has a big mouth. Maybe the biggest in this city. You won't believe me, but I think he's even worse than Malfoy."  
  
"And what does he want?", Harry asked when Damian came closer.  
  
"Well, I think he's gonna ask me out again", Hermione said.  
  
Ron frowned. "And what are you going to answer when he asks you?"  
  
"Ron, what do you think? I'm gonna say no!", she told him.  
  
Damian was now close enough nad they heard him say: "Hey, Hermione! Two boyfriends at once? Wow!"  
  
He didn't look bad. His hair was black´and his skin was dark. Just his eyes had a very shiny blue.  
  
"What do you want, Damian?", Hermione wanted to know.  
  
"Do ya wanna go to Joe's Party with me?" He smiled at her and showed all of his white teeth.  
  
"Your firends my come, as well", he added and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"We are not interested", Hermione told him and moved past him.  
  
"Hey Herm!", Damian yelled after her. "You weren't like a diva when we were still dating! Or are you dating one of those loosers?"  
  
Before Hermione could answer, Ron yelled: "You were dating this... this guy? When?"  
  
"Last year in our holidays", Damian answered instead of Hermione. "But then she wanted to spend her holidays with -what's his name again- Ron Weasley, this poor looser. But I'll get her back!"  
  
"I am Ron Weasley!", Ron almost screamed.  
  
Damian grinned. "Then this black-haired scarecrow beside you has to be Harry Potter! Of course, when she can have such a famous guy like him, she wouln't want me."  
  
"Let's go", Hermione said and turned around.  
  
"Wait! What about the party?", Damian dared asking.  
  
"Just leave me alone!", Hermione screamed, but the annoying guy wasn't impressed and said: "You'll be sorry for this, chick."  
  
On their way home Hermione and Ron yelled at each other.  
  
Ron was angry with her, because she had been dating Damian but hadn't told him or Harry about it. Or was it because he was jelous?  
  
"You are dating wankers like this? Why don't you just give head to Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione frowned. "Ron, I -"  
  
"You want to give me head, Weasley?", a voice behind them snarled. "I'm touched, but I have to disappiont you, I'm not gay. Sorry."  
  
"What are you doing here?", Ron wondered without reacting to his enemy's reward.  
  
"That's non of your buissnes", Draco said, turned around and left the street.  
  
In silence Hermione and the two boys continued their way to Hermione's house. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I tried to translate the next chapter, but it is so difficult! The original fic is much better, believe me. But I'll try, as long as I get reviews.  
  
Disclaimer, I own nothing. Okay, maybe I own Damian.  
  
@ Esperanza: Thank you, like I said before, it's really difficult for me to translate it, but I'll keep trying, okay?  
  
@ Sweet Sorrow: Well, I always try to describe things, but I don't have a betareader, so most things won't be so clearly. There many words that I can't find in my dictionary.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
After Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to her parents, they made their way into the Howarts-Express, looking for an empty compartment. They finally found one, but when they had seated themselves, another boy entered the compartment.  
  
"Damian?", Hermione said, wondering what this annoying guy was doing in the Hogwarts-Express.  
  
"Well, yes, it's me", Damian told her. "I told my parents that I'd rather go to Hogwarts then Durmstrang, so we can work on our relations-ship, Herm."  
  
This made Hermione angry. How could he think they had a relation-ship? "My god, why have I ever been dating you!"  
  
"Because I'm cute and you were in love with me?", Damian suggested.  
  
"That's it!", Hermione yelled. "I WAS in love with you, it's past! And I think it was the biggest mistake in my whole life!"  
  
"I think so, too", Ron said with passion.  
  
Harry just looked from Hermione to Damian and didn't say a word.  
  
"You can't even afford an own opinion!", Damian told Ron.  
  
Ron was so angry now that he couln't even find the words to defend himself, so Harry did it for him.  
  
"Damian, can't you find another compartment? Why don't you leave us alone?"  
  
"Oh", Damian said with a smirk and turned to face Harry. "Famous Harry Potter is talking to the middle-class. What a honor!"  
  
He finally decided to go, but at this moment the door opened a second time.  
  
Of course, it was Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, his stupid sidekicks, weren't with him, what surprised Hermione and the others.  
  
"Who is this?", he asked, looking like his mother at the world cup at Damian.  
  
"I could ask you the same", the boy said.  
  
Draco seemed surprised. There was someone who didn't know him?  
  
"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Damian grinned. "And I'm Bond. James Bond."  
  
Draco wondered why this Bond grinned like a mad-man. Well, obviously he was a mad-man.  
  
But okay, he would try to be nice, after all, Bond could be a Slytherin!  
  
"So tell me, Bond, is this your first day in Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry giggled like a school-girl, Ron was confused (why was his name now James Bond?) and hermione started to laugh.  
  
Draco frowned. "What's funny, mudblood?"  
  
Hermione, who was after all a nice Gryffindor, explained the James Bond- thing to him, using the words "movie" and "spy".  
  
Draco didn't know anything about movies, but a spy was a bad thing, wasn't it?  
  
So he turned to leave the compartment, but not without saying goodbye to Damian:  
  
"I never forget a face, but in your case I'll make an exception."  
  
*+*+*  
  
After the first-years all knew in which house they would be, it was Damian's turn to put on the hat.  
  
It took a while, but finally the hat screamed "Ravenclaw" and Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
Now she would just have to face him in one subject.  
  
When dinner was over, Professor McGonagall stood up and quiet the noise down.  
  
"I am going to tell you all you need to know for this new school-year", she said. "First of all, the new prefects are Justin Finch-Fletchley in Hufflepuff, Liza Bange in Ravenclaw, hermione Granger in Gryffindor -"  
  
Hermoine hid her head in her arms and Harry was sure she was crying.  
  
Damiahn screamed so loud that everybody could hear it: "Hey, people, this is my girlfriend!"  
  
"She isn't!", Ron yelled, his face turning red with anger again.  
  
"Hush!", McGonagall said louder then Ron and damian, getting everyones attention back. "The Slytherin prefect is Draco J. Malfoy."  
  
"I woder what the 'J' stands for", Harry muttered.  
  
"It must be jerk", Ron answered.  
  
"The head gils are Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet this year", McGonagall added. "Keep quiet, children! The Quidditch captains are Harry Potter, Bartholomew Mankins, Cho Chang, Harry Potter and-"  
  
"I'm sure it's malfoy again", Ron complained.  
  
"-Draco J. Malfoy! You may go now!"  
  
When Hermione stood up, she hugged Harry and shouted: "Harry, you are captain!"  
  
"Hermione, you are prefect!", said Damian, who was suddenly standing behind her, shouting as well.  
  
"Sit down, students!", Dumbledore said. "We forgot something, or let's say someone. May I introduce you to your new DADA teacher: Mister Hayden C. Malfoy!"  
  
There were whispers everywhere, just Draco Malfoy looked like he had seen Ron naked: totally shocked.  
  
"I think he's cute", Hermione told Harry and Ron (If you really wanna know: He looks like Hayden Christensen. I like this guy!). 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, here's a new chapter! I know it's short, but I left some parts out. They were not importnant, but hard to translate, so I thought we wouldn't need them.  
  
Does anyone like to betaread the story (if that's the right word)?  
  
I think I'm repeating some words very often, because I don't know any other words for it.  
  
Disclaimer: It's all JKR's.  
  
@ Littletiger, Espernaza, DmandOBrhot and KittyKat589: Thank you very much! I didn't expect more than one Review! You realy helped me to go on!  
  
@ Sweet Sorrow: Well, I don't know anything about that headboy-thing, because we just have one headboy or -girt at our school and I don't know much about English schools. Anyway, I won't be importend for the story, so I won't change it.  
  
***Chapter 3*****How to deal with Damian***  
  
At their first DADA lessons were the Gryffindor girls more handsome than usual. They all wanted to impress their new teacher, who was none ohter than Draco Malfoy's brother.  
  
When the Slytherins arrived, Harry saw, that the girls there had even more Make Up than the Gryffindor girls.  
  
Just Pansy Parkinson was still hanging at Draco's lips, who seemed in a rather bad mood and didn't smirk or insult anybody at all.  
  
"Well", said Ron. "I would be embarrassed as well, if my brother toght me!"  
  
Hayden Malfy arrived some minutes later and openend the door to their classroom and Harry and Ron were dragged to a desk at the front by Hermione.  
  
"Hermione", Harry said, looking surprised. "You don't fancy him, too, do you?"  
  
Hermione looked arrogant at him and didn't answer, but looked at the empty board.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, who sat at a table near them, called: "Draco! Come on, sit down here!"  
  
"Damn, there's no other chair left", Draco muttered under his breathe, but Pansy could hear it anyway.  
  
"Draco, why are you this impolite?", Draco brother asked.  
  
"Shut the fuck up", Draco answered even quieter and to his luck Hayden couldn't hear him.  
  
Hayden started the lesson and read all the student's names from a list in his hand.  
  
When he reached Harry Potter, he stopped and looked around.  
  
"Who is Harry Potter?"  
  
"Me", Harry said quiet, expecting something mean, like Snape would do.  
  
"Oh, it's you". Hayden called happily. "I've heard so many bad things about you that I thought you must have at least three heads."  
  
Hayden glanced at Draco's direction, who just stared back, an evil expressoin on his handsome face.  
  
*****  
  
Draco and Damian didn't come along quiet well, either.  
  
Everytime you saw them, they screamed at each other or punched each other in the face.  
  
Draco, without his two groonys Crabbe and Goyle, was a looser when it came to a physical fight, but he often attacked damian verbal.  
  
Hayden, who was after all on his little brother's side, didn't like Damian as well, though he seemed to like everyone else at Hogwarts.  
  
And that was, what the trio talked about one evening at the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Well, I can't stand Damian", Ron told Harry and Hermione. "And he tells everyone that you would be his girlfriend!""  
  
"Oh, Ron", Hermione said, grinning. "Are you jelouse?"  
  
"No", Ron replied. "I'm not! But he's a real pain in the ass, isn't he?"  
  
"He is, you're right", Harry said, touching Ron's shoulder to calm him down. "At least we don't have Malfoy to deal with anymore."  
  
"I think", Hermione muttered.  
  
"You think what?", Harry and Ron wanted to know.  
  
"I think", Hermione replayed. "I got an idea. What about getting rid of Malfoy *and* Damian?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, if I had a boyfriend, Damian would leave me alone. And if it was someone he hates..."  
  
"You don't talk about...", Ron said, seeming afraid of her answer.  
  
"...Malfoy!", Harry added.  
  
Hermione simply nodded.  
  
"That's riddikulus."  
  
"Are You kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not", Hermione answered thoughtful.  
  
"And", said Ron. "How do you plan on doing that? Write Malfoy a letter? Dear Draco, would you please be my boyfriend, so Damian leaves me alone!You don't think it'll work, do you?"  
  
"Just let me try it", Hermine said and left.  
  
*****  
  
"We are not realy dating, Damian shall just think we were!", Hermione tried to explain to him.  
  
"So? Everyone else will think it as well, so what's the point in this?"  
  
"You would be rid off Damian, too", she told him.  
  
He seemed to think about it a wild moment, but then he drawled:  
  
"I would getrid off Langer, but had you hanging around me. Why should I want this?"  
  
"Malfoy", she almost screamed. "I'm not expecting love to come!"  
  
"You won't let me off the hook, will you? Okay, here's the deal: We play along for threee weeks, not more. This shouldbe enough. Alright?"  
  
She nodded agreeing.  
  
*****  
  
After Dinner was finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to leave the Great Hall, but Damian stepped smirking in their way.  
  
"Hey Babe", he said to Hermione. "What did you and this ugly ferret talk about?"  
  
"That's none of your buisness!"  
  
"We belong together, Hermione, don't forget that", Damian whispered into her ear.  
  
"Langer, take your dirty hands off my girlfriend", a voice behing them called.  
  
Many students in the Great hall turned around, wondering.  
  
What, Draco Malfoy and hermione Granger were...?  
  
Draco and a "Mudblood"?  
  
Draco went to Hermone, took her hand and dragged her away.  
  
Some minutes of walking later, he stopped.  
  
"That's so embarrasing", he said under his breath.  
  
Hermione just smiled.  
  
"Draco", she said. "Thank you." 


End file.
